I can wait forever
by SoraBFR
Summary: Songfic: Zoro muestra sus sentimientos y pensamientos sobre Robin.


_¡Buenas!  
>Hoy os traigo mi primer songfic, he intentado relacionar la historia con la canción.<br>Para hacer este songfic me he inspirado en la canción'' I can wait forever'' de Simpe Plan._

_**N/A**__: Letra en cursiva: Letra de la canción  
>Letra no cursiva: Letra de la historia.<br>¡Espero que os guste!_

_***___

Es de día, nada más levantarme me dirigo a la cubierta,  
>y lo primero que veo, eres tú:<em><br>_

_Estás muy guapa hoy,  
>cuando estás sentada,<br>es difícil mirar a otro lado,_

Quiero hablarte,  
>decirte lo que siento,<br>pero no sé cómo lo debo hacer…__

_así que, intento encontrar las palabras que puedo decir,  
>sé que la distancia no importa,<br>pero pareces estar tan lejos,  
><em>  
>Pero no puedo evitar todo lo que siento dentro de mí,<br>desearía que jamás te fueras…__

_y no puedo mentir  
>pero cada vez que te marchas<br>mi corazón se torna gris  
>y solo quiero regresar a casa<br>para ver tu cara esta noche  
>por que no puedo aceptarlo…<em>

Cuando no estás ahí,  
>siento que me falta algo, intento ocultarlo,<br>pero no lo pudo evitar__

_otro día sin mirarte,  
>es como una espada que me atraviesa,<br>pero puedo esperar… puedo esperar por siempre_

Cuando estás a mi lado, es diferente,  
>y me haces sentir cosas que jamás imaginé…<em><em>

_cuando me llamas, mi corazón se detiene,  
>cuando te vas, no para de sangrar,<br>puedo esperar…puedo esperar por siempre,_

Ahora que no estamos solos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, intento mirarte de reojo,  
>y esos pensamientos vuelven a mí…<em><em>

_Estás tan guapa hoy,  
>es como cada vez que me doy la vuelta,<br>veo tu rostro,_

Y es que, deseo que siempre estés ahí para mi,  
>aunque no lo reconozca…<em><em>

_lo que más extraño,^^  
>es despertar a tu lado,<br>cuando te miro a los ojos,  
>deseo que pudieras quedarte,<em>

Pero cada vez que te busco y no te encuentro,  
>no puedo evitar entristecerme…<em><em>

_y no puedo mentir,  
>pero cada vez que te marchas,<br>mi corazón se torna gris,  
>y solo quiero regresar a casa,<br>para ver tu cara esta noche,  
>no puedo aceptarlo.<br>_  
>Ojalá te quedaras para siempre,<br>no puedo soportar…__

_otro día sin mirarte  
>es como una espada que me atraviesa<em>

Creo que no es tan malo, porque sé que te encontraré,  
>y siento que…<em><em>

_puedo esperar… puedo esperar por siempre  
>(puedo esperar por siempre…)<em>

Me giro desesperadamente,  
>al escuchar tu voz tras de mí…<br>_  
>cuando me llamas, mi corazón se detiene<br>cuando te vas, no para de sangrar  
>puedo esperar… (puedo esperar…)<br>puedo esperar… (puedo esperar…)  
>puedo esperar<em>

Estos sentimientos no se desvanecerán,  
>aunque pase un tiempo,<br>siempre serán los mismos hacia ti…__

_sé que parece una eternidad,  
>(lo que siento será por siempre)<br>supongo que es el precio que tengo que pagar,  
>pero cuando vuelva a casa ,<br>tocarte me hace sentir mejor,  
>hasta aquel día,<br>no hay nada más que pueda hacer,  
>y no puedo aceptarlo,<br>(no puedo aceptarlo…)_

_Aunque estemos separados, sé que me dolerá,  
>pero pienso en que algún día podré verte otra vez…<em>

_otro día sin ti conmigo,  
>otro día sin mirarte junto a mí,<br>es como una espada que me atraviesa,  
>pero puedo esperar… (puedo esperar…),<br>puedo esperar por siempre (puedo esperar por siempre…),_

Deseo que llegue ese momento,  
>en el que te pueda escuchar decir mi nombre…<em><em>

_cuando me llamas, mi corazón se detiene,  
>cuando te vas, no para de sangrar,<br>pero puedo esperar…(puedo esperar…)  
>puedo esperar por siempre.<em>

  
>Sé que ese día valdrá la pena, siempre estaré aquí para ti,<br>porque sé que algún día te podré volver a ver…__

_pero puedo esperar (puedo esperar)  
>puedo esperar (puedo esperar)<br>puedo esperar por siempre  
>(esperar por siempre)<br>puedo esperar por siempre  
>puedo esperar por siempre<em>

Ese día llegará…__

_(puedo esperar por el día que regresaras de nuevo a mí)  
>puedo esperar por siempre<br>puedo esperar por siempre  
>puedo esperar por siempre.<em>

**FIN**

***  
>¡Y esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado ^^<br>¡Nos leemos!

By AdriiTsuki


End file.
